


Under-the-Underdome Circus Welcomes You

by GoldenAlderBranch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, circus AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAlderBranch/pseuds/GoldenAlderBranch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circus AU. Moxxi as the attention loving Ringmistress, Nisha wants her megaphone, and Mordecai is going to eventually prank the shit out of her. (Will post entire cast list if requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under-the-Underdome Circus Welcomes You

Three falcons and an out of place owl soared free. A pistol rung out in the distance as it shot its target. Horns were squeaking. The hours before the show were always a free for all in Under the Big Top Circus. The carnies practiced their acts on the stage or otherwise prepared. The red haired siren drank tea to prepare her throat for sword swallowing. The magician double checked her tools, then relaxed by reading a single chapter of her personal book of tricks, just to brush up. The strongman lifted the magician, much to her disdain and eventual delight. The only person not in the large stage area was the ringmistress, who was in her dressing room, putting on the finishing touches of her makeup. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.  
“Can I borrow your megaphone?” Usually the woman behind her would whisper much nicer things in her ear. It was a bit of a letdown honestly.   
“Don’t tease me like that, sugar.” The sheriff rolled her eyes.   
“What, coming up behind you and whispering in your ear is teasing?”  
“Sugar, you know that turns me on,” said the buxom lady firmly.   
“Nah, it’s only teasing if I do this,” said Nisha calmly as her hands squeezed her girlfriend’s chest.  
“Eek! Now I have to clean up…you got me dirty.”

“As always.” The sheriff dipped her into a kiss, winked, and swaggered out, putting just a bit of extra sway in her hips to be a tease. Moxxi grumbled and wiped off her shirt. Thankfully, that was the only hiccup in her pre show routine, though she had no idea why Nisha wanted her megaphone.  
Moxxi took a deep breath as people started to file in. She loved the lights, the pizazz, everything about her circus, really. The taste of cotton candy and cheap popcorn filled her mouth, making her smile. Some people had drugs, some people have alcohol, but she has preforming. She felt drunk on the attention, the adoration, the fact that she could make people smile… or at least entertain them, made her feel like the most important person in the world for a few hours at a time. A drumroll and a spot light, courtesy of tech manager Brick, cued her entrance. She took another deep breath as she stepped onto the platform, and brought the megaphone to her mouth.  
“Roar for me, Pandora!” The same words she said to start every show energized the audience, some clapping or cheering, and some actually making roaring noises. “Who! Loves! You? AND! WHO! DO! YOU! LOVE!?” She waited for a response. “We have quite a show here today, sugars. How many of you like to think you’re strong? I bet we have you beat, because here comes KREEEIIIIGGG!” The spotlight shone as he walked in, and she ducked out to stand on the sidelines. The show had begun.


End file.
